inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakata Hidetoshi
Hidetoshi Nakata is the official captain of Orpheus, even though he plays only one match with the team. He is based on the real soccer player with the same name. Background The captain of the Italian Team in the Football Frontier International that is Orpheus. He left the team for some time because he noticed the whole team was relying on him too much. Appearance He has brown hair, dark skin and black eyes. Personality He is a calm and nice person. He is mostly seen with Luca when watching Inazuma Japan or Orpheus matches. Plot Season 3 He first appeared when he was watching Inazuma Japan's fight on who will be the representatives. After that he watched Inazuma Japan and Orpheus matches. He reappeared again at the time when Orpheus was in need of help even after mastering "Catennacio Counter", Hide Nakata, the former captain of Orpheus joined the team to resume his rightful place as Orpheus' captain. As he joined the game, the flow of the game changed. The players began connecting passes with each other because of the confidence they have with Nakata. Nakata acknowledges Fideo because of his great leadership over the team and with the help of Mr. K, they took Orpheus into a new world of soccer, but soon the game ended up in a draw. Inazuma Japan 3 - 3 Orpheus. After that he gave Fideo back the captain's band. Then in Orpheus' next match against Little Gigant, he watched with Lucas and saw how strong Little Gigant is. In the end, Orpheus lost to Little Gigant without even scoring a point. He is seen with the team in their meeting room downstairs after the match. He was encouraging Fideo but Fideo stated that he didn't deserve the captain's band but Nakata left the band to Fideo so he can keep it as the current captain of Orpheus. Hissatsu *'SH Brave Shot' *'SH Neo Galaxy' (Game - IE2) *'OF Reppuu Dash '(Game - IE2) *'OF Super Elastico '(Game - IE3) *'DF Block Circus '(Game - IE3) Quotes *"Japan, eh? But it seems their team has a lot of problems left." (To Himself) *"I've been waiting for the day when I could play against you, Endou-kun." (To Endou Mamoru) *You've grown Fideo. Now let's go and defeat Inazuma Japan." (To Fideo Ardena) *"Orpheus was overdependent on me up until now. That's why I stepped away from the team. It was to help them mature. And the results have far exceeded my expectations. They've become players who know exactly where to pass and run. Within that Fideo, you've become a reliable leader. And Mr. K polished up this team even further. There's no doubt about it. Italy's team right now is the strongest ever!" (To Himself) *"It was a present he had prepared to celebrate the success of her surgery." (To Endou Mamoru and Kidou Yuuto) Trivia *He is based on a real Japanese player: Hidetoshi Nakata who retired. *Both have nearly the same appearance. *He's sometimes called "Hide", notably from his first name "''Hide''toshi". *He is in the Italian team because the real Hidetoshi played in the Italian "Serie A", in AS Roma. *When Fideo once told to Endou that he reminded him of a friend in Japan, it is possible that he is the "Japanese friend" Fideo was talking about. Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Midfielders Category:Orpheus